paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go Viral
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Ant City. Cut to Anthony, Antonio, and a tall ant with a somewhat gruffy voice --- named Ronnie. The trio are walking side-by-side down a path) Antonio: It has been three weeks, and nothing good had happened here Anthony: Well, you gotta admit, it does feel nice Ronnie: Yeah. That was three weeks of no arguing, no ant-to-ant conflicts, and best of all...no stink bugs (Those two last words do no sit well in the lead ant’s mind) Anthony: Uh-huh...stink bugs Ronnie: What are you talking about? Anthony: You seemed to remind me of that unpleasant encounter with...them Antonio: Yeah. The Stink Bug crew. Remember? They tried to throw us out of our town Ronnie: Oh yeah. Them. Uh-huh, that was bad! Anthony: (smiling) But thankfully, we got our town back Antonio: And thank goodness we did! (Just then, Antonella and a large-headed ant with a very high-pitched voice --- named Annie --- run up to the three. The females have phones in their "hands") Antonella: Anthony! Antonio! Ronnie! Look at this! (She shows the trio a video; it shows the Stink Bugs dancing to an instrumental of the Macarena. Back to the five) Anthony: The Stink Bugs are back? Antonella: Yeah! Annie: They’re famous now! Their video went viral! Anthony/Antonio/Ronnie: WHAT?!? Anthony: But...But how? They can’t be better than us Ants! Lemon: (from o.s.) That’s where you’re wrong, loser! (Her voice puts horror into the quintet. Cut to the arriving Stink Bugs, then to Antonio and Anthony) Antonio: (hushed, to Anthony) It’s the Stink Bugs! (Cut to frame the two groups) Lemon: (sarcastically) It’s nice to see the Ants again, isn’t it? Stinky: Yeah, girl! They’re, like, the best friends we’ve ever had! Rowdy: They ain’t our friends, Stinky! Right, Lemon? Lemon: Yes, Rowdy. Anyway, how about we stop fighting and become friends? Antonio: Friends with you? What about what you did to us the last time you came here? Lemon: (faking remorse) Oh my gosh! I’m really sorry we Stink Bugs did that to you Stinky: Aww, don’t worry, guys. Lemon apologized. Now we can be friends! Lemon: SHUT UP, STINKY!! (Said scatter-brained Stink Bug shrunk a bit at the force of her yell) Antonella: Well, that’s not very nice now, is it? Lemon: Forget it! We did a video, it went viral! Now we’ve got something to brag about! Bookworm: And we’re more than ecstatic to do it again. Isn’t that right, Lemon? Lemon: Yes, Bookworm. We’ll keep shooting videos and before you know it… (pokes Anthony on the chest) ...you Ants will be thrown down the drain (The Stink Bugs laughed) Bookworm: Lemon, I’ve been hatching this wondrous idea for days now. Want to hear it? Lemon: Let’s do our plotting somewhere else. (She and her crew walked off) Those Ants have gotten nothing better to do, anyway (Laughter is heard. Cut to Anthony; he shoots a venomous glare at the Stink Bugs as they left. Zoom out a bit to show the other ants) Ronnie: Anthony… (He snaps into reality) ...they’re not better than us, right? Anthony: No way. No one is better than anyone Antonio: So what are we gonna do, top their video? Anthony: Hmm...yeah! Annie: But what about what the Stink Bugs said about us? Anthony: Forget what they said. We Ants are gonna top it. If we’re gonna do that, we’re gonna have fun! (The other four cheered) Anthony: So who’s ready to go viral? Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: We are!! (The big-eyed female ant thinks for a bit) Antonella: Uh, Anthony...what does viral mean? Anthony: Well --- Antonella: (fearfully) Does it have anything to do with a virus? Anthony: Actually, it’s not that, Antonella. When a video is viral, it means it’s popular throughout the media Annie: Wow! That sounds awesome! Antonio: Let’s do it! Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: YEAH!! (They run off. Dissolve a dark blue background with the five ants standing with their backs to the camera. Jazz music begins to play in the background. One by one, the Ants turn around and snap their "fingers" to the beat, and sway back and forth while doing so. When the tune ends, the Ants go back to their original poses...and Antonella sneezing with enough force to cause him to fall onto his bottom. Zoom out a bit to show that this is a video. Cut to frame the five Ants watching this with slight disappointment on a laptop) Ronnie: Ooooookay, this is kinda weird. It’s like we’ve never done a video before Antonella: I know it good, but...to be honest, I don’t like it Antonio: I look so stupid, just dancing like that Annie: This is so weird-looking Anthony: Hey, come on, guys. There’s a first time for everything. So what if our first video didn’t go very well? There’s still attempt number two (The five looked back at the laptop. Cut to a close-up of the like/dislike section; the latter has a number of fifty next to it. Back to the Ants, which all sighed with disappointment) Anthony: Like I said, there’s still attempt number two Lemon: (from o.s.) I wouldn’t be so sure about that Anthony: (under his breath) Great… (They turn around to find the Stink Bugs walking by. Cut to frame all ten insects) Lemon: It’s a shame your video didn’t go viral like you planned Rowdy: You might as well just throw in the towel right about now Antonio: No way! We Ants are not going to lose to some meanie-faced Stink Bugs! Stinky: We’ve always been mean. You’ve got a problem with that? Antonio: Yes, there’s a problem! You guys think you’re better than any other insect in the world! Lemon: Uh, that’s because everyone loves us Anthony: I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Lemon. Besides, you can’t expect everyone to like you Lemon: Whatever. We’re better than you guys, anyway. (She and her gang walk off.) If your second video turns into a disaster, give us a call (The Stink Bugs walked off laughing) Antonella: They won’t beat us, right, San San? Anthony: Look, guys. Forget what they said. We’re gonna have fun shooting videos of ourselves. And let’s hope our second video turns out better than our first Antonio: Oh! Can I be the focus? Anthony: Sure you can (Snap to black) (Song) (Spotlight comes down on Antonio, who is behind a wallpaper with ice cream patterns on it. He grooves to the beat) Antonio: Scoop in the “I” and “C” and “E” and cream Any flavor to me is one big dream When things get rash, here’s Rocky Road When life gives you lemons, make me gelato Hey, you know I love that treat Got good dreams of a big scoop with sweets and fruit Those sweet dreams, I’m in my bed Thoughts of sweets swimming through my head All day, all night All them flavors I don’t mind them! (Song ends) (Curtain transition to all five Ants standing on a pedestal that resembles a piece of chocolate) (Song) Anthony/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Scoop, scoop, scoop Scoop-a-loop, loop Scoop-a-loop-a-loop, loop, loop Scoop-a-loop, loop Scoop-a-loop-a Sweet dreams (scoop, scoop), sweet dreams (scoop, scoop) I’m talking ‘bout that ice cream (loop, loop), ice cream (loop, loop) And even thought it’s okay, it’s okay It can keep you warm at night (Song ends) (Cut to the five Ants watching this with slight amazement) Annie: I think it’s okay Ronnie: Yeah (Cut to the likes/dislikes section; to their disappointment, their video has a total of forty dislikes. Cut back to the Ants, now a bit upset) Antonio: But we’re still not doing good. What are we missing? Anthony: Hey, come on. We can top the Stink Bugs. We just gotta show them that the secret to shooting videos is to have fun Antonio: (angrily) Dude, look at Lemon’s comment on our second video! (Cut to an extreme close-up of said female Stink Bug’s comment; it reads "No good! You guys might as well stop posting videos." Cut back to the Ants) Anthony: Okay. So our second video is a bum too. No big deal. We’re Ants, and we’re gonna top the Stink Bugs. Forget what they said. Let’s just have fun Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Yeah! (Song) (Cut to a purple sparkling background. The camera cuts between Annie and Antonella, doing a couple of winks and poses while wearing different colored dresses) Antonella/Annie: You’re a star, yes you are! Work that runway, you’re in charge Show your stuff, show it off No one walks the way you walk (The same thing happens with Anthony, Antonio, and Ronnie, except they’re just walking) Run, run, run the runway Walk, walk, walk it your way Turn that corner - make them stare Jealous of those clothes you wear! (Cut to the girls dancing...) Move your body - move - move your body! The party’s just getting started! (...then the boys) Move your body - move - move your body! The party’s just getting started! Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Run in You gotta run that runway, yeah You gotta swing those hips You gotta puck those lips You gotta make them cheer and shout (The Ants --- only four of the five --- are wearing sparkly purple, blue, yellow and green attire. While, Anthony has his own outfit --- yellow/orange outfit with tiger stripes and a black fez) Walk that runway now (walk it) Walk that runway now (oh yeah) Walk that runway now (woah!) Walk that runway now (oooh yeah!) Walk that runway now (yeah) (Song ends) (Dissolve to five smiling Ants surrounding the laptop) Antonio: I think we did great (Cut to a close-up the likes/dislikes; the video has a total of fifty likes. Back to the Ants) Anthony: Yeah. I think we topped the Stink Bugs Annie: Wooo! Antonella: We did it! Lemon: (from o.s.) Stop right there! (The Stink Bugs, angry, walk in) Lemon: You think that just because you topped us means that you’re better than us? Antonio: Well, duh. Look how many likes our third video has Bookworm: Lemon doesn’t really care about the number of likes. All she cares about is topping you guys Anthony: Us? Shell: Y-Yes Lemon: Right. We Stink Bugs are supposed to be better than you Ants. You are never going to top us! Stinky: Yeah! Lemon is the best STINK BUG EVER!! (Lemon slaps him) Lemon: Anyway...our next video will top yours, and before you know it… Rowdy: ...it’ll be a competition! (The devious fivesome laughed and walked away. Cut to San San, who glares at them while they’re leaving. Zoom out a bit to frame the other four Ants.) Antonella: We’re not gonna let those buffoons put us down. Right, guys? Annie: Yeah! We’ve got this! Antonella: We are sure to upstage them! Ronnie: We’ll show them we’re better, right Anthony? Anthony: Right. We’ve gotta top their video! (Dissolve to a stage; the Ants wore their outfits again) (Song) (While Annie sings, the other ants harmonize) Annie: I’m used to living on the street And grooving to my own beat I’m used to begging for a dime And fighting for what’s mine! (A guitar is heard playing in the background) Annie: Yo, life’s not easy! No, life’s not easy! Life’s not easy for an ant It’s a cold, cold world If you hustle with me like you should (Guitar is silent) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Ronnie: Then life is cool Annie: I work my way down to the bone To call this city my own I’ll never rest, I’ll never sleep I’m bustling four days a week Yo, life’s not easy! (They dance their way off stage) (Song ends) (Dissolve to the five Ants watching this...but smiles faded when they noticed another video from the Stink Bugs went viral) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Let’s do it (Song) (Fade in to the Ants sitting in a moving car) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong (Cut to Antonio pushing a cart into a shop) Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong (He comes out seconds later with the thing filled with boxes of cookies) Don’t you know I do it best under pressure (Cut to a flashback of the battle scene from the episode “This Can’t Be Happening In Ant City!”) There’s no way to gauge how dope I measure Off the meter with my temperatue, uh-oh uh-oh Can’t you see that I sting like a bee Float like a butterfly effortlessly (Dissolve to Anthony yelling into a megaphone. Zoom out a bit to frame the other Ants doing exercise) So why you dare mess around with me, uh-oh uh-oh (Cut to an angry clan of Stink Bugs, and they walk away. Lemon comes back and yells at Anthony, and the two get into an argument) I am the winner, yolo one-two-three Drop the hammer, here we go, say it with me (The other members of each gang try to pull their leader back) Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong I am the winner, yolo one-two-three Drop the hammer, here we go, say it with me (Cut to the Ants, dragging Anthony away as he tries to break free and attack Lemon. The Stink Bugs do the same to their female leader) Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong (Song ends) (Dissolve to an irritated Anthony sitting at the laptop) Anthony: That Lemon! If she thinks she and her crew are better than us, then we’ll do the same! (Pan to frame the tired four Ants sitting near a blade of grass. They’re all out of breath) Antonella: Anthony...we’ve been doing this...for a while… Annie: I agree Antonio: Can we just get a break already? Ronnie: We’re tired (Their leader turns to them) Anthony: Then deal with it. It’s not like I can do a thing about it Lemon: (from o.s.) Yoo-hoo! Anthony! (Cut to her at the entrance of the bush) Lemon: My crew and I did better than you guys! (She runs off laughing. Cut back to the Ants) Anthony: Ugh! (He marches over to the laptop. Sure enough, the Stink Bugs’ latest video went viral. Now the lead Ant’s dander is nearly hitting the brink) Antonio: Uh, Anthony? Anthony: (angrily) She was right! We are horrible! Ronnie: Dude, we can always do another video Anthony: No! We’re not just gonna do a video, we’re gonna top the Stink Bugs! They’re no better than we are! Antonella: I’m sure it’s not that important that we have to beat them (That tears it) Anthony: (angrily) Not important? Not important?! Lemon has literally been bragging in our faces! She and the other Stink Bugs think they’re better than us! Well, guess what? We have a reputation to save! Antonio: Since when? We have no reputation Anthony: We do now! Come on, we’ve got another video to shoot Annie: Don’t we get a break first? Anthony: No breaks! We’re not taking any breaks until the Stink Bugs give up! Antonio: But they’ll never give up, Anthony! Ronnie: Is it just me, or are you letting this whole competition thing get to you? Anthony: I’m letting nothing get to me. Come on, let’s get serious Antonella: But what about having fun? (The lead Ant takes out a camera) Anthony: Forget what I said. I really want to rub it in Lemon’s face, and all you guys are doing is slowing us down Antonio: Slowing us down? That’s a lie! (Anthony turns to him, glaring) Anthony: And what do you suggest we should do? Antonio: I’m not suggesting anything! All I’m saying is that you’re becoming a controlling meanie-face, San San! And I hate it! I know, because I was controlling to the other Ants once, and I hate everything about it! Anthony: So? That has nothing to do with our situation! (The two close in while the argument continues) Antonio: It has everything to do with our situation! You’re just being a bossy bully! Anthony: Since when was I a bossy bully, huh? Antonio: Since now! I never wanted to be a part of this whole competition thing anyway! It’s your fault we’re doing terrible! Anthony: No! You guys are just terrible at singing or dancing in front of a camera! Antonio: Oh, come on! It’s not our fault we’re bad actors! Anthony: Well, you know what? You are out of the band! (The other three gasped at those words. Cut to Antonio, shocked at first...then turns to raw anger) Antonio: No! You’re out of the band! Because we’re going to shoot a video without you and we’re gonna have fun! (He tackles Anthony down and the two go into a rolling match into a puddle. Ronnie, Antonella, and Annie gasped again. Cut back to the two Ants; Anthony is the first to get up) Anthony: That’s it! I quit! (He goes to the laptop, closes it, and he marches off with it. Dissolve to him sitting near a lone red flower with the laptop by his side with arms folded and a look of frustration and anger on his face. Even the sound of laughter doesn’t change his mood; in a distance ahead of him, he sees the pups playing butterfly ball. Back to the distressed ant. Suddenly, he lets out a yelp of fear when the ball comes bouncing toward him and he jumps out of its way) Anthony: (panting) That was too close… (Zoom out a bit to frame Chase walking up to him while getting the ball) Chase: Oh. Hey, Anthony Anthony: (sighs) Hey, Chase Chase: What are you doing, Anthony? Anthony: ...Nothing really. Why’d you ask? Chase: Well, I see you’re here by yourself. Is everything okay? Anthony: No...you see...let’s just say I got into an argument with my friends that didn’t end very well Chase: (gasps) What happened? Why were you guys arguing? Anthony: Well...let’s just say I was the reason that started it. It’s kind of a long story, actually. The Stink Bugs...they’re trying to top us Ants Chase: Oh, the Stink Bugs. So what happened? Anthony: (sighs) I kind of let the competition get to me, and I end up turning into...a bossy ant Chase: (frowning) Oh, Anthony! Anthony: But, I didn’t mean to! Honest! Chase: I know you weren’t trying to do it on purpose. But being bossy? That’s not like you at all, Anthony Anthony: (sadly) I know Chase: (smiling) But you enjoyed it, right? Posting videos with you and your friends? Anthony: (ditto) Yeah...I did. My friends are more important than some competition. (gasps, standing up) I got it! (He runs off. Dissolve to the four distraught Ants; their leader happily chimes in) Anthony: Guys! I know what we can do for our next video! (The other Ants glared at him) Ronnie: Maybe we should leave that to you Annie: Yeah. We don’t want to set you off again if another video goes wrong Anthony: Guys, I’m sorry about what I said. Do you forgive me? (His pals exchanged glances, then grinned at him) Antonio: Sure. We forgive you! Antonella: Yeah! We forgive you! (They come together for a hug, then break away after a few seconds) Antonio: Hey San San. I’m sorry I got mad at you Anthony: It’s fine. So, now that we’re back together, I have an idea for another video Ronnie: Oh! Let’s hear it! (The Ants gather to hear his idea) (Song) (Dissolve to closed doors of an empty house in Ant City, seen from inside. They swing open to show Anthony, Antonio, Antonella, Ronnie, and Annie, who survey the expanse of open floor and stage space. The first is carrying a clipboard) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: We’ve just got the day to get ready And there’s only so little time to lose (Various thoughts run through the five small heads) Because tonight, yeah, we’re here to party So let’s think of something fun to do (Antonella runs across with an armload of flowers, some of which tumble loose to fill the screen. As they drift past, the view behind them wipes to show all but Antonella dressed in flowers, leis, grass skirts --- in Annie and Antonella’s case, and flower-patterned shirts for Anthony, Antonio, and Ronnie for a luau. They seem caught out at the quick change, which turns out to include a complete Hawaiian setting behind them with the camera zooms out. Antonella emerges from the grass-hut backdrop, attire matches Annie’s and playing a ukulele.) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: We don’t know (we don’t know) what will happen (She gets a bit too wild with her dance, knocking over the scenery; a round of unhappy shrugs, and she gives one of her own with a smile) We just know (we just know) it’s sure to feel right (Antonio leans into view in the fore to blow a whistle; zoom out to frame a row of ant-sized soccer balls on the floor and an archery target off to one side. He and Anthony ditched their Hawaiian clothes, as everyone else will be when next seen, and Anthony looks uncertainly at the ant-sized basketball he holds. Across the way, Antonella and Ronnie --- in front of a soccer goal --- get the cake and tray of drinks the hold thoroughly disrupted by a sudden barrage of goal shots. Anthony and Annie run flat into each other and fall to the floor while trying to catch the basketball --- which bounces into a puddle. San San grabs a second one out of Antonio’s grip and shakes his head no) All our friends are here, and it’s time to ignite the lights (Cut to a microphone on a stand. Antonella leans into view to sing, Anthony pops up with one of his own, and Antonella joins at one on a separate stand. All five donned their different clothing for the third time) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (Friends are friends, friends are friends) (Cut to a pan through a crowd of grooving ants, then back to the quintet) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (Friends are friends, friends are friends) (Antonella’s head rises into view in the fore, just in time to get a cowboy hat plunked onto it. Zoom out; the empty house is now set up in a farm-style hoedown, and all but Annie are in view and wearing hats and cowboy boots. None but Antonio are quite happy with the new decor. Antonio leaps into view, kitted out as the others, and lands on an ant-sized mechanical bull that pitches his over the others’ heads to crash o.s. He ends up in a puddle, blowing his hat back into place and laughing wildly) Anthony: So what, you didn’t get it right the first time Antonio: Laugh it up, no one said it is a crime (Ronnie’s eyes rise into view in extreme close-up, framed by a jeweled gold masquerade mask; zoom out to frame him wearing an extravagant blue/green tuxedo. All but Antonella stand here, surrounded by formal decorations, and regard the masks they have been given with great puzzlement. The hats and boots have been removed. Close-up of Annie, panning down the line three as they put these on in time; dragon for Annie, stylized eyeglasses for Anthony, and jeweled starburst for Antonio) Ronnie: Do your thing, you know that it’s orginal Annie: Your ideas are so funny that they’re criminal (The pan continues to frame a grimacing tiki mask, and the camera zooms out to show Antonella holding it in front of her face. The sight of it scares the other three in line off their feet and out of their masks, and Antonella and Ronnie glance confusedly down at the pile of friends, Antonella grinning) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Yo-oh-oh, yeah! (A book is slammed shut in the fore; zoom out to show Anthony holding it and standing in front of a glass panel on the wall, which an equation-covered blackboard has been set up. Eyeing a board, he pumps an enthusiastic fist as he turns to face the others) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: We’ve just got the day to get ready (He frowns; cut to a worried Ronnie out of his outfit and pan in steps to a bored Antonio, then Antonella throwing a paper airplane. Follow the craft and stop on an irritated Lana; she grabs the paper airplane, crumples it up, and throws it to one side) And there’s only so little time to lose (A flock of planes sails past the camera; behind them, the view wipes to show the place now set up as a marsh. Mud is everywhere, and Annie happily slides down a mudslide like a penguin would when sliding down an ice-covered slope) Because tonight, yeah, we’re here to party (Anthony stumbles by, having great difficulty walking when partially sunk into a mud puddle, and slowly passes Ronnie/Antonio/Antonella clinging tight onto a tree, looking worriedly down at the muddy area) So let’s think of something fun to do (Anthony falls flat into the mud; behind him, the view wipes to him and Antonio, sitting on the again-bare house floor and looking downcast. Antonio toys with a soccer ball in one hand, then tosses it to bounce past the others, each with a prop from his/her idea for the big party) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: We don’t know (we don’t know) what will happen We just know (we just know) it’s sure to feel right (Anthony gets a flash of inspiration and snaps his "fingers", getting the others’ attention, then reaches up past the top edge of the screen and pulls a rainbow banner down into view. Behind it, the scene wipes to a long shot of the five in the room, which has now been donned out with elements from all of their plans. The rainbows are also in effect at every level from ceiling to floor. Zoom in slowly, then cut to a close-up of Anthony getting a hearty round of congratulations from the others. He jumps nearly to the ceiling, does a spin) All our friends are here, and it’s time to ignite the lights (By the time he touches down on the ground, the others don an instrument while grooving along) Anthony/Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (Friends are friends, friends are friends) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (The other Ants, down below, get funky along with the music) (Friends are friends, friends are friends) (Even Ryder and the pups do a little bit of dancing, with the animatronics nearby mirroring their moves) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (Apollo the Super Pup with his paw around a happy Grim Griefer, bats a beach ball over the crowd) (Friends are friends, friends are friends) (Now everyone, both onstage and off, is well and truly caught up in the party atmosphere) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (Friends are friends, friends are friends) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (Song ends) (Zoom out a bit to show view this as a video. O.s. cheering can be heard. Cut to frame the five Ants) Ronnie: Hooray! We finally topped the Stink Bugs! Lemon: (from o.s.) Stupid! (An angry quintet of Stink Bugs march toward the Ants) Lemon: Thanks to you, everyone loves your video! Stinky: That video they just posted already had a total of sixty Bookworm: Actually, it was a whooping four-thousand, one-hundred and twenty four likes Rowdy: I really wish we did better Shell: Uh-huh… Lemon: How?! How did you Ants do it?! Anthony: Well, Lemon, the secret to making an awesome video is to having fun… (brings all his friends into one big hug) ...especially when you have friends there to jam it up! (The Ants laughed. Fade to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three